


catching their breath

by Laylah



Category: Kamen Rider Amazons (2016)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Perfect Cinnamon Mole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:43:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizusawa smiles that crooked way he does, like he's afraid to show people his teeth. "If we're close enough that you can lick me clean, I think we're close enough for you to call me Haruka."</p>
<p>"Haruka," Mamoru repeats. His heart feels so big and bright and wonderful he doesn't know how it still fits inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	catching their breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ikizukuri](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886413) by [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/pseuds/Megan). 



> By the end of [Ikizukuri](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7886413) I was basically howling NOW KISS at the screen. So. Now they kiss.

Everything feels so _good_ after they eat. The hunger ache goes away but that's not all. Colors are better. Mamoru feels stronger. His scars have stopped hurting. Mizusawa's hand is warm in his.

There are still a few stray drops of blood on Mizusawa's cheek, and they'll dry there if he doesn't do something about them. Mamoru leans in and licks them off. Already they don't taste as good as they did when it was really fresh, but he can't help himself. Mizusawa takes a sharp breath in, and his hand holds tighter to Mamoru's.

"Mamoru," he says slowly.

Mamoru can't tell if that was an upset tone of voice or not. He pulls back. "Sorry, Mizusawa," he says just in case.

Mizusawa smiles that crooked way he does, like he's afraid to show people his teeth. "If we're close enough that you can lick me clean, I think we're close enough for you to call me Haruka."

"Haruka," Mamoru repeats. His heart feels so big and bright and wonderful he doesn't know how it still fits inside him.

And that's _before_ Haruka leans in and kisses his mouth.

Mamoru's eyes go very wide. This is something he's never trained for. Haruka's tongue slips between Mamoru's parted lips and for a second that's terrifying—what if he wants to bite? what if he can't help it?—but then he realizes it's fine. He doesn't want to bite. Haruka doesn't smell like food at all. He smells like something else wonderful and comforting and right, and his tongue touching Mamoru's feels strange but in a good way. Mamoru tries to mimic the motion, because he wants Haruka to feel good, too.

He thinks he's just starting to get the hang of it when Haruka pulls back. 

"Later," Haruka says. He lets go of Mamoru's hand and steps away from him, raising his voice so everyone will be able to hear: "We need to move on! Nozama will send more people to find out what happened here! Gather up your things and let's get going!"

Everyone listens. They need a leader and Haruka's good at it. Mamoru helps gather up things for the few people who were lucky enough to take anything with them, and they move. Haruka leads the way. Mamoru follows, watching the set of Haruka's shoulders as he marches in the front of the group. He's so brave. He's so strong.

Mamoru's mouth still tingles from that kiss. He's never really wanted to kiss anyone before, but now he wants to kiss Haruka again. But that's okay, because Haruka said they would, didn't he? Later. Once they've gone someplace a little more safe.

They walk for a long time, until the angle of the sun has changed and the weaker members of the group are starting to have trouble keeping up. It's probably farther than they would be able to go if they were all still hungry.

Eventually Haruka leads them to a big empty house, perched up on the rocks and looking out over the beach. He forces the door open as if they're on a mission, but instead of charging in ready to fight, everyone goes staggering in like they're just grateful for a place to sit down.

The house is abandoned. The lights don't work and no water comes out of the taps when somebody tries turning them on. But it's still a shelter, so they won't get rained on and it won't get as cold as the beach at night. And Takayama would have to break down a door to get to them again.

Mamoru sticks close to Haruka, who's the only one he's really friends with. The rest of them are... well, they're all sort of a team now, aren't they? Sort of. But it isn't the same.

They wind up with a room to themselves, despite how full the house is. It's a small room and there's only one dusty futon but Haruka looks happy as he flops down on it. "This should do for tonight, don't you think?"

"It's good," Mamoru says. "Everyone should be able to rest here." He kneels down at the edge of the futon and asks the question that won't leave him alone: "Is it later yet?"

"Is it....?" Haruka looks at him in confusion for a second and then laughs, and oh, it's good to hear him laugh again. It's good to have him be that happy. "It can be, sure." He sits up, which puts him really close to Mamoru, and reaches out to cup Mamoru's face in his hand. It feels nice. He's warm.

Mamoru kisses him. It feels just as good as the first time, gentle and strange with closeness. Haruka's lips and tongue are soft. He hums as they kiss, and it's a contented sound. Mamoru feels good all over, tingly and warm. He puts a hand on Haruka's waist to steady himself as he leans in.

"Here," Haruka says, "lie down with me," and Mamoru isn't really tired but okay, he can do that. They lie down together on the narrow futon. And then Haruka pulls him close to kiss him again, which is just what he wanted. It's hard to figure out where all of their arms should go but they can cuddle up to each other so close like this, so Mamoru can't even mind the arms problem. Haruka looks so _happy_ to be here with him, holding him and kissing him.

Their legs tangle together and one of Haruka's hands goes up under Mamoru's shirt, which makes Mamoru feel shivery all over. Everything about having Haruka this close is wonderful. He feels good, he smells good, he tastes good in a not-food way. And all those good feelings are getting Mamoru hard.

He's not sure what to do about that. It's rude to touch yourself when other people are around, or even to let them know you need to. Would Haruka mind? Could this be another thing that's different for them now? 

Haruka pulls back from kissing him. "Mamoru? Are you okay?"

Mamoru nods hastily. "I'm fine!" But Haruka still looks unsure, so he ducks his head and explains, "It feels really good, and I'm getting hard."

"Oh," Haruka says, but he sounds more relieved than upset. "Yeah, me too." He grinds his hips against Mamoru's and _oh_ , that feels good. Mamoru rocks up against Haruka to get more of that and Haruka moans, a sound like he's getting something he's starving for. Mamoru buries his face in the hollow of Haruka's shoulder, breathing him in, rubbing up against him. 

"Do you want me to touch you?" Haruka asks.

"Yes?" Mamoru says. They're already touching a lot, and he likes it. He's not entirely sure why Haruka would ask now.

But then Haruka starts to undo the buttons of his pants, and it makes sense all at once, and yes he wants that, definitely. Haruka takes hold of him and strokes him, slow and firm. Mamoru's hips move without him even meaning to, pushing into Haruka's grip. It feels different from doing it himself, but it's a good different.

And if Haruka's hard too, and doing something so nice for Mamoru, then it seems only fair to do it back. "Here," Mamoru says, "I'll do it too." He likes Haruka. He wants to make Haruka feel as good as he does.

"Okay," Haruka says, "yes, please," so Mamoru unzips his pants and reaches in, and Haruka makes another one of those wonderful moans when Mamoru's hand wraps around him.

They have to practice a little to be able to do it at the same time without getting in each other's way, but Haruka doesn't seem to mind and it feels so good Mamoru doesn't care, either. Even the parts where they don't have the hang of it yet still make him feel shivery and bright inside. Haruka's breathing is soft and ragged, and he says Mamoru's name in this sweet, quiet way like Mamoru is precious to him, and that's just as good as the feel of his hand.

Pleasure winds tight and hot between Mamoru's hips and he whimpers. He's tense all over, panting against Haruka's throat, close—closer—and he lets go, shaking and clinging to Haruka as the feeling washes through him. 

"Oh," Haruka says, "oh, wow," which is basically how Mamoru feels, too. He nods, stroking Haruka faster, doing his best to make it good. The look on Haruka's face is almost alarming, almost like he's hurting, but he says, "Don't stop, please, I'm," so Mamoru doesn't stop, and Haruka is trembling, and then he finishes, too, pulsing in Mamoru's hand.

They lie there together catching their breath and grinning at each other. It feels great. Mamoru's heartbeat still hammers in his ears. He kisses Haruka all over his face and Haruka laughs, actually happy, and kisses back.

Tomorrow will probably be a hard day again. Mamoru understands that much. But for tonight, everything is good.


End file.
